No Escurinho do Cinema
by Layla Fox
Summary: Lula Molusco está paquerando uma garota e a convida para ir ao cinema, mas por muita falta de sorte, Bob Esponja e Patrick acabam indo junto, será que Lula Molusco vai conseguir roubar um beijo de sua paquera ?


A / N : Desculpas pelo meu súbito desaparecimento, mas agora estou me dedicando um pouco mais aos meus desenhos, espero não ter perdido a prática de escrever.

Domingo, que dia maravilhoso, sem trabalho ou preocupações, apenas o lazer do dia mais esperado da semana, para Lula Molusco, o único defeito do domingo é que acaba, mas ele estava disposto a aproveitar bem seu dia, há uma semana ele ligou para uma garota, a qual ele paquerava há algum tempo, para combinar aquele passeio ao cinema hoje, afinal, que melhor lugar para se roubar um beijo do que num cinema escuro e pacato ?

Lula Molusco cautelosamente tirou seu barco da garagem para não despertar a curiosidade de seus vizinhos, mas estranhamente, nem Patrick ou Bob Esponja pareciam estar em casa. Ele dirigiu não mais que algumas dezenas de quilômetros até a casa dela, se aproximou da porta da Árvore Domo, ouviu um atraente sotaque sulista dizendo as palavras que ele menos esperava ouvir hoje.

\- Hey Bob Esponja, Patrick - disse a esquila Texana num tom de cumprimento, com certeza os dois haviam se adiantado por pouco, logo em seguida, Sandy viu o cefalópode de pé em sua porta e sorriu, os dois amigos instintivamente olharam para trás.

\- Lula Molusco ! - disse Bob Esponja claramente animado - o que está fazendo aqui ?

\- Bem, - Sandy começou - nós haviamos combinado de ir ao cinema hoje.

\- Puxa ! - Patrick parecia espantado - faz tempo que eu não vou ao cinema.

\- Eu também - Bob Esponja disse e ponderou um pouco - podemos ir com vocês ?

\- Não ! - Lula Molusco se adiantou.

\- Sandy ! - a esponja e a estrela do mar olharam para ela com caras de cães que cairam do caminhões de mudança.

\- Eer... - ela não sabia o que dizer, por um lado gostava da companhia de seus dois melhores amigos, mas por outro ela gostaria de passar um tempo a sós com o polvo, afinal, ele havia sido tão doce ao convida-la - eu não sei...

\- Ora, Sandy - interrompeu Patrick - eu não vejo problema do Bob Esponja e eu irmos também, afinal vocês não estão em um encontro romântico nem nada, certo ?

Ele conseguiu. Patrick conseguiu deixa-los numa situação constrangedora com apenas uma pergunta, é claro que se dependesse de suas vontades, aquele seria _sim_ um encontro romântico, uma pena que um não sabia da vontade do outro. Sem outra escolha (e com os rostos vermelhos), eles não tiveram escolha se não leva-los para o passeio, os quatro entraram no barco e se dirigiram ao cinema.

\- Qual filme nós vamos ver ? - perguntou Bob Esponja quando chegaram.

\- Eu quero ver aquele que o Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho lutam contra o monstro dragão que ataca a cidade - respondeu Patrick.

\- Deve ser bacana - comentou Sandy.

\- Eu não vou ver um filme em que dois idiotas lutam... - eles eram a maioria, não tinha como negar, o polvo só pensava que Sandy preferiria um filme menos infantil - tudo bem, se você quer.

Lula Molusco pegou a carteira e deu ao dois o dinheiro para comprar as entradas e alguns petiscos para comerem durante o filme, enquanto isso, ele e Sandy ficaram na frente de alguns letreiros. Se olhando, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, talvez tivesse sido bom que Bob Esponja e Patrick tivessem vindo, eles quebrariam um pouco aquele clima.

\- Por que você quis ver esse filme ? - Lula Molusco perguntou curioso.

\- Ah... na verdade, acho que não sei - ela soltou uma risadinha - mas por quê ?

\- Eu achei que você fosse querer ver uma ficção científica... um romance, talvez... - eles estavam mais próximos agora, seus rostou à um palmo de distância e diminuindo, seus olhos lentamente se fechando, tão perto...

\- Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho, unam-se ! - gritaram Bob Esponja e Patrick retornando para junto dos dois amigos que instantaneamente se afastaram para não levantar suspeita, Sandy suavemente passou a mão no rosto para esconder seu rubor, definitivamente os dois haviam quebrado o clima errado.

\- A sessão já vai começar ! - Bob Esponja disse animado.

Em seguida, os quatro entraram na sala do cinema, mesmo ainda passando algumas propagandas e trailers de filmes que seriam lançados, o cinema já estava escuro, mas isso não foi um problema para procurar lugares disponíveis, pois _todos _os lugares estavam disponíveis, não havia nem um nematóide naquela sessão, o bom foi que eles puderam escolher os melhores lugares na frente da telona.

A introdução do filme começou, Lula Molusco olhou para sua direita e viu apenas uma esponja e uma estrela do mar completamente hipnotizados, perfeito, agora as chances de eles repararem no que aconteceria ao lado era pequena, ele olhou para a esquerda agora, Sandy comia pipocas apoiada no descanso do braço do lado dele, parecia interessada na introdução, ele lhe deu um pequeno cutucão no braço e ela olhou com a boca cheia de pipocas e sorriu sem jeito, ele fez sinal com a cabeça perguntando do filme e ela fez sinal de que não sabia e os dois riram baixinho, mas parece que foi sulficiente para 'distrair' a atenção dos dois ao lado, que soltaram um "Psssss !" e voltaram à atenção para o filme.

O filme era bastante disperso, pelo menos Lula Molusco não entendia um terço do que passava, não predominava apenas um gênero mas pareciam ter todos, suspense, um pouco de terror, era engraçado quando Sandy se inclinava para o lado dele corrigindo as poucas partes de ficção científica, ela fazia parecer que o pouco do gênero que aparecia estava errado, deveria estar. Mas não tinha dúvidas que a parte romântica foi a preferida do cefalópode, as luzes eram baixas, o ambiente sereno, era o momento perfeito para tentar de novo, Lula Molusco usou o velho truque do bocejo e passou o braço pelos ombros de Sandy, ela percebeu imediatamente, e mesmo com pouca luz ele percebeu um leve tom rosado em suas bochechas assim como um pequeno sorriso tímido, ela lentamente descansou a cabeça no ombro dele mas não desviou os olhos do filme, menina difícil, era disso que ele gostava, teimosia, ele esperou um segundo, quando os personagens do filme se beijaram, Lula Molusco forçou outro bocejo com a intenção de que ela lhe olhasse, funcionou, estavam mais próximos agora do que antes, na entrada da bilheteria, conseguiam sentir a respiração do outro, e... e...

\- RAAAAAAAAAARRRR ! - berrou o monstro do filme, junto com ele, Patrick e Bob Esponja gritaram de pavor assustando o quase casal ao lado, Lula Molusco resmungou algo e Sandy rapidamente virou o rosto e fez cara feia.

Ela não tinha certeza se entendeu certo o que Lula Molusco pretendia no convite ao cinema e ainda na bilheteria, mas dessa vez ele agiu com a cara mais deslavada possível, Sandy adorou aquilo, ela não podia dizer que não reparava no polvo nas ocasiões em que se encontravam, mesmo ele não dando-lhe tanta atenção, ela gostava de sua companhia, mas agora ela só torcia para que ele não desistisse do que _queriam _tão facilmente.

O filme já estava acabando, a adrenalina de Bob Esponja e Patrick estavam no máximo pois os dois pulavam e gritavam em seus assentos, sorte que não tinha mais ninguém no cinema para reclamar ou eles já teriam sido expulsos há muito tempo. Quando apareceu "Fim" Lula Molusco rapidamente se levantou.

\- Finalmente ! - ele disse se espreguiçando - Vamos embora daqui !

\- Srrrrrr - sussurrou Bob Esponja - ainda não passaram os créditos !

\- O quê ?! - respondeu o cefalópode abismado - Ninguém liga para os créditos !

\- Lula Molusco, que vergonha ! - retrucou a esponja claramente indignada com o amigo, que resmungou e voltou a sentar-se.

Ele não conseguia entender como aqueles idiotas conseguiam ficar tão vidrados num monte de nomes de pessoas que não tem o que fazer e fazem essas porcarias que chamam de filme... É isso ! Eles estavam mais concentrados nos créditos do que no filme em si, aquela era sua última oportunidade, ele olhou para Sandy, ela estava claramente entediada, sem tempo a perder, Lula Molusco forçou uma tosse baixa, ela entendeu rapidamente, e sabia que tinha que ser rápido, ambos esqueceram a timidez e avançaram... Infelizmente foi rápido demais, seus rostos foram ao mesmo tempo para a esquerda e eles chocaram-se e separaram-se em seguida, que fiasco ! Eles não tiveram mais nem coragem de se olhar depois daquele vexame, sorte que os créditos acabaram em seguida, logo eles estavam caminhando em direção ao barco de Lula Molusco para ir embora.

\- Foi totalmente incrível ! - disse Bob Esponja com a adrenalina ainda baixando.

\- E quando o Homem Sereia pulou por nas costas do Bolha Suja e furou ele com o sinal da concha ! - completou Patrick.

\- Daí o Mexilhãozinho roubou o raio do Homem Raio e atirou bem no meio da cara dele ! - Bob Esponja continuou.

\- E daí...

\- CHEGA ! - urrou Lula Molusco e todos se calaram, e assim se mantiveram assim até chegar a Rua da Concha.

\- Não vai descer, Lulinha ? - perguntou Bob Esponja cauteloso, não queria irritar ainda mais o amigo.

\- Vou levar Sandy pra casa - disse ríspido o cefalópode, sem tirar os olhos da estrada - e não me chame de 'Lulinha' - os dois amigos se afastaram do barco e acenaram para a amiga que retribuiu o gesto, logo Lula Molusco acelerou com o barco e em pouco tempo estavam na casa dela.

Assim que chegaram, Lula Molusco levou Sandy até sua porta, ele não tinha cara para olhar para ela, eles tinham planejado um agradável passeio ao cinema para, simplesmente, Bob Esponja e Patrick chegarem e arruinarem tudo, típico, por quê Netuno não podia deixa-lo ter pelo menos um dia, _um _dia apenas em que aqueles dois acéfalos não estragassem tudo, mesmo assim, ele queria ser simpático mas não sabia o que dizer diante daquela situação, sorte que ele não precisou.

\- Obrigada - Sandy agradeceu pela carona e pelo convite - foi divertido.

\- Você sabe que não foi, nós dois sabemos - a amargura tomou conta dele sem querer.

Sandy não tinha mais o que dizer, estava na cara que ele não tinha ousadia suficiente para tentar de novo depois do choque de cabeças que aconteceu na última tentativa. Ela não queria, não podia deixar aquilo acabar, depois de ter se dado conta do que Lula Molusco queria, a ansiedade tomou conta, se aquele bunda mole não tinha ousadia para arriscar, sorte dele, ela tinha sulficiente para os dois e ainda sobrava.

Com um brilho especial nos olhos, ela se aproximou, delicadamente ela segurou o queixo dele com uma mão e se aproximou até que suas bocas se tocaram, Lula Molusco estava espantado mas não iria perder um segundo do beijo que ele tanto tentou e tanto esperou, sem perda de tempo passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e puxou-a para seu abraço, finalmente.

Devagar, eles quebraram o beijo mas mantiveram o abraço apertado, rostos coladinhos e corados, dois sorrisos sem jeito, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

\- Fui muito apressada ?

\- Na verdade, você tem um ótimo timing - eles riram - talvez um pouco atrasado, se aqueles dois retardados não tivessem atrapalhado tanto.

\- Na próxima, a gente arma um encontro numa caverna fora da cidade.

\- Um encontro ? - ele olhou pra ela esperançoso mas narcisista - é impressão minha ou você quer ter um encontro comigo ? Se for isso me avise com antecedência pois eu preciso verificar minha agenda.

\- Como é ? - Sandy entrou na brincadeira - olha você está muito metido, eu estava pensando de a gente fazer outro programa desse, só que sem os meninos para atrapalhar - ela se soltou dos braços dele - mas se você está muito ocupado...

\- Te vejo às sete - Lula Molusco disse e puxou-a para outro abraço, e eles ficaram ali, apenas aproveitando o calor dos braços um do outro.

Quando começou a escurecer Sandy entrou em sua casa e Lula Molusco se dirigiu à sua própria, pensando em como faria para impedir que seus vizinhos cabeças de alga saíssem de casa, talvez ele pregasse suas portas ou os enviaria para o Oceano Índico enquanto dormiam, era um bom plano.

A / N : Na verdade essa história era só uma sketch na minha cabeça, eu só escrevi ela por causa da cover, eu mesma desenhei também, espero que gostem. Ah, eles não são humanos na história, apenas no cover XD


End file.
